Man's Bestfriend
by damnFireworks
Summary: Nikki Bella convinces her twin sister to let her have Josie for two weeks. The easiest dog to look after in the world. However, Seth Rollins doesn't know that. The fearless diva enlists his help in order to spend more time with him. Neth Bellins Oneshot.


_**damnFireworks**_ - _My first NethBellins oneshot! I just wanted to try my luck at them. I think there are other writers out there that do this couple flawlessly.. so I'll just leave it to them but I couldn't help myself after seeing all the photos of Seth and his dog. Excuse the mistakes (I'll get to them eventually) Hope you enjoy! Review if you like :) _

* * *

><p>Nikki sighed looking over to her new passenger. The ever so bright bulldog sat happily with her tongue hanging out. The fearless diva loved Josie, don't get her wrong but what was she thinking asking for two weeks?!<p>

She thought Seth was cute. Hell, he was super attractive but was he worth baby-sitting Josie for two weeks attractive? The answer to that question?

Yes!

Focusing her eyes back on the road, the diva shook her head.

"He loves dogs, so I have no doubt he will love you… right Joooosie" she said, patting the eager dog on the head.

When Nikki found out Seth had a thing for dogs, she knew that was her way to catch his attention outside of work. The two had always exchanged friendly conversations backstage, flirted even but it never crossed over outside of work. This was her chance to change that and if it all goes to plan, she will owe Josie all the dog treats in the world.

* * *

><p>An exhausted Seth Rollins fell on his bed in a heap. He had worked himself extra hard this last workout. Eyes shut, he could feel himself falling asleep. Suddenly, a wet tickling sensation in his ear. Opening one eye, he pulled the pup into his arms before turning onto his back and holding him up in the air.<p>

"Hey buddy!" he chuckled. "I see you've settled right into your new home huh Kev?"

The little dog wagged his tail eagerly. Seth smiled bringing him to lay on his chest.

Seth had recently moved to San Diego after he ended his relationship with his partner of three years. It was a tough break up but it was for the better. It wasn't all bad, he had Kevin to keep him company but even still, it wasn't the same as having someone to crawl beside and draw your arms around them.

That was the hardest part to accept during those sporadic times loneliness paid him a visit.

Sighing he closed his eyes to fall asleep once again.

Yet, life just didn't seem to want Seth to rest. His phone rang and he contemplated letting it ring but Kev began to bark. Running circles on his chest, Seth scooped the little pup and held him in place.

"Okay" he hushed. "I'll answer it."

Sitting up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check who was calling. When he read the name on the caller id, he patted Kev on the head.

"Good call bud," It was Nikki Bella.

Recently both Seth and Nikki had hung out a lot backstage. Without her probably realizing, she was the one that convinced him to move out to here. The way she described the place made it sound like an oasis and that's what he definitely needed right now.

There was no denying that he definitely felt an attraction towards the diva. She had lush, sensual lips, curves that made a man thank God even when he didn't believe in him and she could definitely hold a conversation. He kicked himself in the foot for not asking her out the other night but maybe this was his chance. They were practically neighbours now.

Answering the phone, he tried to act casual.

"Hey Nikki"

"Seth! Hi, uh- I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

"No! No." he paused trying to make himself not sound desperate. "I just finished my work out, might go and check out the town."

"Oh? In that case, it's alright-"

"Wait, what's up?" he questioned. He could hear her moving about and a squeaking noise. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh- sorry, I'm just having some trouble with Brie's dog Josie. She's like mega energetic and I don't know?"

Not able to contain his laughter, Nikki scowled him over the phone.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing" she said but even he could hear the hint of amusement in her voice.

"She's a dog, they're supposed to have a lot of energy." Looking at Kevin, an idea sparked in his head and he gave the pup a small peck on the top of its head. "But, how about I bring Kev over and those two can have a play date? That should knock some energy out of her and she'll be settled for the night."

"Really?" the brunette diva sounded extremely grateful

"Yeah. The dogs will love it" Seth said with confidence.

"You would be a life saver! I'll text you my address and I'll see you in a bit"

"Alright, see you soon" Seth grinned at his little puppy dog.

"You are my wingman tonight. Let's make this one work okay?"

The little brown dog yapped at his owner happily.

* * *

><p>Nikki looked at the bulldog sleeping in the corner of the sitting room. The diva sighed,<p>

"Seth's gonna get here Josie and I'm going to look like an idiot"

Josie barely even paid attention to her owner's twin sister.

The fearless diva shook her head, maybe she should text Seth to cancel but she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Not one to pray that often, Nikki found herself praying now willing Josie to be up and running around like a normal dog.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be there in a minute" Nikki called out.

She quickly checked herself in the mirror before rushing to answer the door. Opening the door, Seth stood with his little dog in his arm and a goofy grin on his face.

"Where's the energetic dog?"

Nikki's cheeks reddened. Just as she was about to reveal that Brie's dog is actually a house-dog and easy to look after; Josie came sprinting out the door.

"Oh my god! Josie!" Nikki yelled.

Seth shoved Kevin over to the Bella twin and chased after the bulldog. Nikki jogged out into her drive way hoping Josie didn't run off too far. She could be a handful at times but she tires quite quickly; so it was a matter of time before the two-toned superstar came back with a panting bull dog in his hands.

Laughs all around, he held Josie close to his face, letting her slobber him with sloppy kisses. The diva had to admit, it was pretty cute to watch.

"I see you guys have become well acquainted already" Nikki commented.

"Speak for yourself, Kev adores you. He usually can't stand being held by anyone other than myself"

"Not even Roman?"

"God, he hates Roman."

The brunette diva looked down at the little pup in her arms. He licked her forearm which made her giggle. She felt relieved that his dog had taken a liking to her.

"Let's get these guys some t-r-e-a-t-s and water." Nikki said.

"You spell it out too?" Seth sounded almost astonished; like he was the only one who did that.

"Josie caught on to Brie and Bryan. So now they can't even mention the word as a joke otherwise she wreaks havoc everywhere until she gets it."

Seth laughed as they entered inside her home, Nikki made sure to shut the door behind them. Placing Kevin on the floor, he immediately began sauntering around the room sniffing out the house.

The two-toned superstar finally put Josie on the ground; both superstar and diva stood back and watched the two dogs interact. They chased each other around the house and fought over a bunch of toys. Nikki felt relieved.

"They get along" she happily sighed.

Seth gave the brunette diva a sideway glance before breaking out a smile.

"Probably because we get along" he stated.

Nikki could feel her face burning red. "I need some water. Want some?" she walked to the kitchen anyway and poured them both a glass each.

Keeping an eye on the dogs, Seth took the glass in his hand and had a sip.

"So… how are you liking the place so far?" Nikki questioned.

"It's great. I'm still getting used to the place but I'm digging it so far."

"That's good. I need to take you to all my favourite hangout spots. Honestly, you'll fall in love with San Diego"

Did she know that he already had a good reason to fall in love with San Diego?

"I would like that" Seth finally responded. "So how come you've got Josie? Have Brie and Bryan got some event or something?"

"Yeah" Nikki lied. "They needed a babysitter and everybody they called couldn't do it... so here I am to the rescue" she wore a nervous smile.

Thankfully, the two dogs happily scampered over to them. Seth bent down to pat the two on the head before both of them rolled on to the backs for belly scratches. The two-toned superstar chuckled adhering to their demands.

"I think they want you-know-what" he whispered looking up at the diva.

"Of course." The Bella twin turned to open up her pantry. Grabbing the bag of doggy treats, she placed them on the bench. Suddenly her phone sprang to life.

"Do you mind if I get this? It's Brie."

"No worries." Seth said, standing up to help dish out the treats to the eager pups.

Nikki put the phone on speaker.

"What's up Brie?"

"Hey Nikki, just checking up on Josie"

"Oh my god Brianna! I literally just picked her up today" Nikki practically laughed.

"I know! But it was so out of the blue that you would just take Josie without even being asked and Bryan told me to-"

Feeling incredibly embarrassed. Nikki nervously laughed Brie's last statement off.

"Ha-ha, whatever Brie. Josie and I are doing fine and we gotta go. BYE!" Nikki hung up on her twin sister and playfully shook her head at the man in her kitchen.

Seth had a toothily grin plastered on his face which made her want to pinch his cheeks.

"What was that?" he sounded amused.

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully at him. Sighing, the fearless diva decided she should just admit the truth.

"Okay, I guess I gotta come clean. This was just a plan to get you to hang out with me outside of work. I know, I'm a loser" Nikki confessed.

Burying her head in her hands, she couldn't stop the burning sensation across her cheeks. Seth could see she was blushing as he gently pried her hands away from her face. He was positive that the giant butterflies that swarm around his stomach were no joke because when he looked her deeply in the eyes. He was sure.

"I don't think you're a loser." He said.

Tilting her head to the side. "It's alright, you don't have to make me feel better"

Seth shook his head. "I think you're amazing and beautiful and smart… it was a genius plan; much better than my asking you if you wanted to work out with me plan" he smirked.

Staring into his gorgeous bitter-chocolate eyes, she reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"I would work out with you if you asked." Her voice a smooth melody to his ear.

Guiding her hands up around his neck; he drew her body near his chest. They stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours to them but in fact were only a few minutes; Both superstar and diva taking in every precious second of this crucial moment. Then Seth leaned in and Nikki met his demand half way.

A gossamer kiss.

Catching the sensual amusement in her eyes, Seth captured her mouth again, this time more fiercely, his tongue lightly darting over hers, making sure he thoroughly tasted every inch of her mouth. His kiss so romantic that it stole her ability to speak. Finally drawing apart but leaving their foreheads touching, they smiled at each other. Happy to be in each other's embrace.

Josie and Kevin jumped up on the new couple who made sure they didn't forget about them. The couple finally rewarded the dogs with their treats before spending the rest of the day playing with the small dogs outside.

Nikki couldn't believe her plan worked. She looked over to Seth whose hand was clasped over hers.

"I didn't say this before but I think you're pretty amazing and a beautiful man yourself"

She watched his cheeks flush a tinge of pink and Nikki couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll let you and _only_ you get away with that." He said before pouncing on top of her and showering her with more intimate kisses.


End file.
